The Light Born At World's End
by Zodiac-Master
Summary: Alternate Universe if Lelouch was never banished and remained a Prince. Mostly revolves around Lelouch, his knights, his siblings, his friends and his enemies. Better than it sounds. Spoilers.


_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE**_

_**This is basically an Alternate Universe story where Lelouch was never banished from Britannia. I've read lots of stories like these and they're all extremely well done. Which is how I've come across this idea and decided to add in my own version of Code Geass. Basically I'm rewriting a lot of the key elements of Code Geass to fit witht the plot. Since you can't really do this without using canon because Lelouch was banished for protection. Now then, this will contain spoilers for the entire series which is also probobly the best mech show I've watched in a long time and I've watched a lot of mech shows.**_

_**Now this first chapter may be confusing because I'm rewriting lots of things including Marianne's death, meaning I'm going to change how that happened and will explain the details in a later chapter. There will be a fair amount of OCs in this story, but absolutely none of them will take on a major role in the least because nothing kills a canon story more than OCs taking on a bigger role than major characters. As such, Lelouch will be the absolute main focus of this story and the theme will revolve around the adventures and stories of him, his knights, his siblings and his friends. **_

_**Pairings are undecided, but if anything I'm leaning towards LelouchxKallen, but again that might not happen and this might follow the story of Code Geass where it ends without pairings. Personally, I'm not one of the people who believe Lelouch is alive and I'm telling you this for a certain reason that I'll reveal later.**_

_**That said, this story will have a strong resemblance to the story of King Arthur and the Matter of Britain. It doesn't show in this chapter, but this is just a beginning. Other than that, no this is not an introductory chapter, in fact it is an essential chapter which will explain the past or history of this story in detail. It is written in Italics for that reason, I figured it's better than having a ton of flashbacks later, but that's not to say there won't be any flashbacks. This will just cover the main parts leaving the not-so-important parts for later. **_

_**Okay, I've talked too much, but that Author Note is a must-read if you wish to understand the flow of this story. By the way, the summary sucks, but the story is much better than that in my opinion. **_

_**Finally without further ado, I present to you 'The Light Born At World's End'**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Geass or any of it's properties.**_

* * *

_**The Light Born At World's End**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Darkness Born At World's Birth**_

_March 19, 2010 a.t.b _

_**Britannia Palace**_

_"MOTHER!" scram a young boy, no older than the age of ten. He had striking black hair and amethyst coloured eyes. The boy stood frozen as he stared in shock at the body in front of him._

_Before him was the dead body of Marianne vi Brittania, Empress of the Holy Empire of Britannia and wife of the 98th Empreror, Charles di Brittania._

_Under her blood-stained body was a young girl with long, golden hair, but the dead body seemed to make her hair seem so much darker than it really was._

_To anyone who looked, it seemed as though Marianne had tried to protect the girl from whoever attacked them._

_Surprisingly the girl didn't move nor scream, all she did was stare wide-eyed at nothing in particular. It looked as though she was paralyzed by the events that had most certainly transpired before her. _

_The young boy held the same look of unmistakable fear in his eyes as the girl and the expression on his face either meant he planned on running away or making a mad dash towards the body._

_Then without warning, the boy ran at the dead body as if his life depended on it._

_Two butlers who were part of the crowd that had gathered took notice immediately and held back the young boy._

_The boy struggled to get free as tears started streaming down his face._

_"MOTHER! NUNALLY!" the boy screamed with such agony as the butlers tried as hard as they could to surpress the young boy._

_"Prince Lelouch, please stop!" one of the butlers said as he grabbed the arm Lelouch was using to reach his mother with._

_Lelouch merely scram louder in response to the butler's request. The butlers were both old and thin, but still had enough power to hold back a ten-year old Prince._

_Then out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms grabbed Lelouch from behind._

_"LET ME GO!" Lelouch struggled to say, but his cries rendered his voice useless._

_"Prince Lelouch, forgive me for this." the man behind him said as he withrew one arm and hit Lelouch behind his neck._

_The man then let go of him as Lelouch slowly fell to the ground._

_"Mother...Nunally..." he managed to mutter before blacking out._

_Lelouch awoke to find himself in a brightly decorated room. The room was full of ancient artifacts and royal items. Above the bed he laid in was an expensive looking, golden chandelier._

_The bed Lelouch laid in was no exception to the extravaggently designed room. It was a giant king-size bed with a pole at each corner carrying blue, see-through curtains. The top of the bed remained open and so the golden chandelier was visible. _

_Lelouch instantly noticed the room as his own royal quarters in the Britannia Palace._

_He blinked a few times trying to remember what had happened and how he was here all of a sudden. Then it suddenly hit him as he quickly sat up and stared wide-eyed._

_"Mother! Nunally!" he said as he hopelessly looked around._

_"W-was it all a dream?" he asked no one in particular._

_"I'm afraid it wasn't my son." said a powerful voice belonging to Charles di Britannia. He said those words in such a way that they couldn't be mistakened for anything else, but at the same time he used a tone that seemed like he didn't believe it either._

_Charles walked over to the elaborate bed belonging to Lelouch and took a seat next to him._

_"T-then Mother...and Nunally...their...d-d-dead?" Lelouch tried to say as he gripped his blankets as tightly as he could. He looked the Emperor in the eye in hopes that he would say they were alive._

_The emperor slowly shook his head and a spark of hope appeared in Lelouch's eyes._

_"Your sister, Nunally is still alive. However, her legs are crippled and her eyes can no longer open." Charles told the young Prince._

_Lelouch exhaled the breath he had been holding all this time, but didn't even notice. Then a thought suddenly came to him._

_"Mother. What about mother? Is she..." Lelouch said hoping that his father would tell him she was still alive just like he did with Nunally._

_All his hope was crushed when Charles slowly shook his head once more._

_"I'm sorry Lelouch, but your mother...Marianne is no longer among us." he said in a sympathetic yet powerful voice that showed that even the fiercest of all emperors could show compassion._

_Lelouch lowered his head, clenching his fist and his hair fell to cover his eyes. Charles expected the boy to cry, but to his surprise no tears came._

_"Mother...All she wanted to do was to live a happy life...and yet..." Lelouch said as he looked up and all the sadness he had felt until this point vanished and were replaced with unforgiving fury._

_"This world...it's full of hatred! Those with power commit sins like this!" Lelouch said as he gritted his teeth and rage filled his empty eyes._

_"Mother was a victim to the hatred of humanity! Nunally was powerless to do anything , but they attacked her anyway! I swear that one day...I will eradicate all the hatred of this world!" Lelouch declared._

_An eerie silenced washed over the room before Lelouch spoke once more._

_"Mother...Mother was weak in power despite her position as Empress. She was just an obstacle in the way of someone's twisted plot! So she was eliminated without mercy by those who possesed the power." Lelouch said as the Emperor watched his son's anger._

_"I shall create a world...where the strong don't rule the weak!" Lelouch said as all his rage burst out of him._

_The emperor looked at his son and noticed the flame of determination in the young Prince's eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the ambition being displayed by his son._

_Then suddenly a flash appeared in the emperor's eyes and he had a vision of a much older Lelouch standing proudly over the world. Charles' eyes widened and a gasp excaped his mouth despite his best efforts. Lucklily, it was left unnoticed by Lelouch._

_"Lelouch, if you want to create that world then you will also have to go through me and believe me when I say this, I won't make it easy for you." Charles said in a threatening voice, but Lelouch didn't even flinch._

_"Well then, that is quite a goal you've set for yourself, but for now rest easy my son. The path you have ahead of you is one filled with many obstacles and enemies." Charles said before getting up to leave._

_"Now then I must go, Marianne's death has caused a strong chain reaction within the empire. Bismarck shall accompany you to the Britannian Medical Center to see Nunally tomorrow." he said before shutting the lights and leaving._

_Charles exited the room and entered an equally elaborate hallway with silver torches lighting it._

_Waiting for him there was the man who had held Lelouch from running to his mother and beside him was a small boy with golden, waving hair._

_"Your majesty, how is he?" the man asked._

_"He is fine, you did the right thing back there Bismarck." Charles said and a small smile formed on his face._

_"Charles are you actually sympathizing your children, your becoming soft." the boy said._

_Charles smiled a malicious smile and laughed._

_"That boy will one day prove useful for our goals, I assure you he will be a powerful piece to Britannia when he grows up."_

_"I'm guessing that there's something else." the boy said._

_"Indeed there is, brother." Charles said as the boy raised his eyebrow._

_"While talking to him I had a strange vision of that boy standing over the world.I believe that he shall be the one that will lead Britannia to victory one day." he said and started walking towards the throne room._

_"When that day comes, he will have little value and will be thrown away." Charles said as he disappeared in one of the turns._

_Bismarck and the boy looked at him quizically, but decided not to raise the subject anymore._

_**Britannia Imperial Cemetary**_

_A week later Lelouch found himself sitting beside his sobbing sister on her new wheelchair at their mother's funeral._

_Nunally wasn't the only one crying however, Euphemia was slumped on the mud with possibly more tears than Nunally. Cornelia tried to comfort her sister, but could no longer surpress her tears. Along with Clovis, Oddyseus was silently mourning and even Schneizel could barely keep his composure._

_Surprisingly Lelouch wasn't crying, not that he was holding it back, but rather because he couldn't. No one bothered him about it, figuring that he was still in shock or other theories like that._

_This by any means didn't mean that he wasn't sad about his mother dying however, but he couldn't bring himself to tears no matter how much he tried. Maybe it was because he was afraid to show weakness or maybe it was because he didn't want to feel the pain he had already overcome._

_The other nobles made no sign of sadness and some even looked somewhat delighted._

_Lelouch clenched his fist when he saw one of his father's advisors smiling while looking at his mother's grave._

_He was about to get up and yell at the man when someone placed a hand on his shoulder._

_He turned to see Bismarck Waldstein, one of the empire's most prestigous knights. He looked at Lelouch with a disapproving look on his face. Slowly, Lelouch sat back down._

_**Britannia Palace**_

_Later that night, Lelouch and his other siblings save for Nunally who was asleep were watching the news on the Britannia Palace Lounge._

_Shneizel and Cornelia sat on the only two chairs while Euphemia and Clovis sat on the floor leaning on the foot of the chairs. Carline lay down on the floor watching while Guinevere and Oddyseus stood near the walls. Lelouch stood and leaned on Schneizel's chair._

_"Now introducing, the 98th Emperor of our beloved Holy Empire of Britannia, Charles Di Brittania!" a reporter said as the cameras turned to show Charles on a presidential stage._

_He was stiff and serious looking as he flung his arms out._

_Charles looked up with an emptionless face and spoke with a loud and powerful voice._

_"To the whole world, I am the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles Di Britannia." _

_"The recent events have led to chaos within our own empire. If our enemies were to see our weakened state they would surely exploit this, the European Universe won't think twice about declaring war on our beloved Britannia."_

_"The Empress...no, Marianne's death has led to many rumors and questions about the security of our nation. I will say this now, Marianne's death has not weakened us in terms of security, rather it fortified us greatly. Our problem lies not with our power or security, but within our people."_

_"Since the dawn of time, people were the sole weakness of any great empire. Inner conflict could destroy a nation more than war against another. Marianne's death has not burned a hole in our power, but in our people!"_

_"Marianne's death is not a time for sorrow within Britannia, it is a time for greatness. Death is a powerful thing that brings not only sadness, but evolution. Men are meant to be discriminated against, Marianne's death, however sad it may or may not be, is no exception to that rule!"_

_"My fellow Brittanians, I ask a favor of you. Now, more than ever before we must remain strong, for the survival of our nation we must remain powerful, for the pride of Britannia we must remain unchallenged!" _

_"ALL HAIL BRITTANIA!" Charles raised his fist in the air and the flag of Britannia appeared on the screen behind him following a roar of applause._

_Lelouch and his siblings watched the broadcast in silence, none of them had applauded for their father after he gave that speech, those of them gathered in that room that night were all really close to Marianne. Charles had just rendered Marianne's death useless so it was no wonder they didn't applaud._

_**Japan – Britannian ebassy**_

_The next day Lelouch and Euphemia were chosen to go with their father to Japan for sakuradite agreements._

_The airship they were on landed on top of the Britannian Embassy as Lelouch and Euphemia stepped out after their father._

_Outside the embassy, they were greeted by Prime Minister Genbu Kuruugi and his son, Suzaku. _

_Lelouch smiled, probobly for the first time since his mother's death. He and Suzaku had met before when Lelouch accompanied his father to Japan, they were rough at first, but soon became friends._

_He also recognized the man beside Suzaku as Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the most famous man in the Japanese Army. Behind him stood four young individuals who were easily recognized as the Four Holy Blades._

_They all bowed down in front of Charles and Genbu shook hands with him._

_"It has been a long time, Emperor Charles." Genbu said as he put on a smile._

_"It certainly has, Prime Minister Kuruugi." Charles said as he too put on a slightly more convincing smile._

_"But please, let's not talk here." Genbu said as he led the way to a limousine._

_"You have certainly grown a lot since last time, Lelouch." Tohdoh said as he walked by Lelouch and Euphemia stared at Lelouch then back at Tohdoh._

_All of them went inside a limousine, with the adults front, while Lelouch, Suzaku and Euphemia were in the back._

_As soon as they were inside and the door was locked, Suzaku turned to face Lelouch._

_"Lelouch, how've you been?" Suzaku asked lightly with a smile that quickly faded away._

_"I'm sorry, I heard that your mother died." Suzaku said as he turned away from Lelouch as if he was expecting him to cry._

_"It's okay Suzaku, it's not your fault." Lelouch said and then noticed how uncomfortable Euphemia looked._

_"Oh sorry, Suzaku this is my sister Euphemia, Euphie this is Suzaku." Lelouch said._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you." Suzaku said as he took out his hand._

_"Y-you too..." Euphemia said and took Suzaku's hand._

_"But wait, I thought your sister's name was Nunally?" Suzaku said surprised._

_"Oh no, you see this is my half sister, Nunally is my full-sister." Lelouch said and smiled at Suzaku who smiled in respone._

_"So, any idea what their talking about." Suzaku asked as he leaned on the soundproof glass._

_"Don't bother that glass is soundproof." Lelouch said in a matter-of-fact sort of way._

_"Oh yeah, how do you know?" Suzaku asked in a competetive way._

_"Idiot, it says right there." Lelouch said pointing at a sign._

_"Well we can't all be a child genius can we?" Suzaku said in a raised voice._

_"You don't have to be a child genius, you just need common sense, but I'm not surprised that you don't have any!" Lelouch countered and Euphemia laughed._

_Lelouch and Suzaku both paused to stare at Euphemia._

_"Sorry, your both just acting really silly." Euphemia said innocently._

_"Erm-" Suzaku let out as he blushed a little._

_"Anyways, I imagine that their talking about Sakuradite issues." Lelouch said casually as he leaned back._

_"I heard a rumor that Britannia is developing a new weapon." Lelouch said and yawned._

_**Tokyo Imperial Palace**_

_A few minutes later they arrived at the Tokyo Imperial Palace where some soldiers led Charles, Genbu, Suzaku, Euphemia and Lelouch to some sort of meeting room._

_The room was black and was built with glass walls and a giant computer at the back._

_"So then, Prime Minister Genbu, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Charles asked as he took a seat on a big, circular table._

_Euphemia and Lelouch took a seat next to him while Suzaku took a seat next to his father._

_"As you know, Emperor Charles, the next election is among us and I am not going to be able to run for Prime Minister anymore. There are two major candidates running for the election and if either were to win, Japan will become an enemy of Britannia." Genbu said and looked seriously at Charles who was not shaken by this news at the least._

_"Over the past few months, we were constantly being pressured by the E.U for sakuradite. They are becoming more and more agressive each time they come to collect their share of sakuradite. The last time they came, they brought twenty-six battleships with them, perhaps hoping that they could pressure us into giving more sakuradite."_

_Charles' expression didn't change, there was no doubt he already knew this from the Britannian Intelligence Agency._

_"Unfortuanately, one of the candidates for Prime Minister is a good friend of the E.U and will most certainly join the ranks of the E.U should he become Prime Minister. This won't be good for you because Brittania and the E.U have a very shaky relationship. So if he wins, 70 percent of the world's sakuradite will fal into the E.U's hands." _

_"Furthermore, some countries in the Chinese Federation are trying to form a new faction with Japan, the Philipine Islands and Australia. The other candidate seems to support this idea of bringing in a new nation to this world. Should this happen there are two possibilities, one is that the Chinese Federation reacts and joins forces with Brittania forcing the E.U to join this new faction. The other possibility is that the Chinese Federation join forces with the E.U and force Britannia to join the new faction." Genbu explained._

_"I see so should this candidate win, the outcome will be up to the Chinese Federation. Britannia will either have to forge an alliance with the Federation or with the new faction. The Federation can offer us plenty of resources and population, but the new faction can also offer us the highly desired sakuradite." Charles said as he rubbed his chin._

_"Either way we will be forced into a war and the world will inevidably be split between the two superpower alliances." Charles said and amusement began showing in his tone._

_"Since your telling me this rather calmly, I suppose that you can propose a solution." Charles said and looked at Genbu who nodded._

_"From the way I see it, there are a few things that could change the flow of the events that are about to unfold. The superpower that acts first will undoubtedly gain an advantage in the coming war." Genbu said as a map of the world appeared on the table._

_Lelouch looked at Genbu and his eyes widened when he realized where this was all going._

_Charles noticed too, but he didn't show his shock in the slightest._

_"You want us to conquer Japan?" Charles asked and a smile began to form on his face when Genbu nodded._

_"The only way to change the events I predicted will be to invade Japan. The E.U for now are out of the competition since they are relying on their candidate. However the Federation is the real problem for Britannia. If they conquer Japan, 70 percent of the world's sakuradite will fall into their hands and they will either support the one of the other two superpowers or remain out of the war and conquer the winning nation." Genbu said with distaste in his voice._

_"Hm. That's quite an interesting plan you have there, what do you think boy?" Charles mused as he faced Suzaku._

_"M-me?" Suzaku said surprised._

_"Yes, what do you think of all this?" Charles asked._

_"I...believe that it's the best for Japan, it will be the path with the least bloodshed." Suzaku stated clearly._

_Charles grunted and faced Genbu once more, obviously unimpressed by Suzaku's answer._

_"Prime Minister Genbu, I believe that there is a cost to the information you just gave me?" Charles asked as he looked at Genbu with sharp eyes._

_"Yes, in exchange for this information, I want me and the people loyal to me to be transported to Brittania where we will be given the privelages of a Britannian." Genbu said confidently._

_"Fair enough, the information you have given me will undoubtedly give Britannia an advantage in the coming war." Charles smirked for the first time._

_"Hey boy, why don't you join the military?" Charles suddenly asked Suzaku who was taken aback._

_"Eh?" Suzaku said in confusement._

_"You aren't someone fit to be a leader, your too kind and idealistic to command people in the real world. Your better off taking orders from someone." Charles stated as if it was common knowledge._

_Charles spoke again before Suzaku could react._

_"Once Britannia dominates Japan, you will lose respect and will be treated as a lesser human by Britannians no matter the equal rights you've been given." he said._

_"Anyway Emperor Charles, we are getting off topic now." Genbu said bringing everyone's focus back to the main problem._

_"The election will occur in four months and Britannia will have to invade Japan about a month before that happens or else the other superpowers will take action." Genbu said._

_"Three months, eh?" Charles said as he rubbed his chin._

_"Your people will be moved to Britannia much before that, I presume?" Charles said as he sharpened his eyes._

_"Yes, whenever Britannia is ready to greet us, my people will be transfered there, I will stay a bit longer since I must still act as a Prime Minister for the next 3 months." Genbu answered as he closed his eyes waiting for a response._

_"A week. That's all the time needed for preperations to be complete." Charles said quickly as he began getting up._

_"Now then, I will contact you tonight to discuss how to transport your people." Charles said as he gestured his children to come._

_"Yes, of course." Genbu said as he and Suzaku got up as well and escorted them out._

_The trip back to Pendragon was filled with silence as no one spoke a word._

_"Lelouch, the Eowyn Institute is opening again for a new session next week. It would be proper for you to attend the Institute like my other children did." Charles said breaking the silence._

_Eowyn Institute was a high-class education and military school named after the Celtic Super-King Eowyn who resisted Julius Ceasar's invasion of the British Isles, eventually leading to the formation of the Holy Empire of Britannia._

_It was a fancy school that only the rich could afford and only opened every five years for a new session. Oddyseus, Schneizel, Cornelia and Clovis had all attended the Institute when they were Lelouch's age._

_"Not only that, but it will certainly help you achieve your goals." Charles continued as Euphemia looked at Lelouch strangely._

_"Fine, I'll go." Lelouch said plainly, his father would get him in the Institute one way or the other, might as well be now than five years later._

_**Britannian Imperial City of Pendragon**_

_The next few days were uneventful and perhaps the most interesting thing to happen was when Clovis nearly beat Cornelia in a chess match. Cornelia never heard the end of it from Schneizel and Lelouch who criticized her moves every chance they got._

_A week after the trip to Japan, Suzaku and the people loyal to Genbu arrived on the Atlantic Harbor of Brittania and proceeded to Pendragon by air where they were greeted by the royal family._

_"Welcome to Britannia, my firends." Odyseus greeted cheerfully as he shook hands with an old man Lelouch noticed as Taizo Kirihara, a noble from one of the six clans of Kyoto._

_"Emperor, I thought about what you said." Suzaku said as he walked from behind Kirihara and approached Charles._

_"And I think that you're right, I am too kind to lead people onto a battlefield. I-I want to join the Britannian army!" Suzaku said with a hint of shame in his voice._

_Charles smirked, "I thought that would be your answer." _

_"So I prepared in advance, you will be attending Eowyn Institute next week, I figured Lelouch could use a friend." Charles said emotionlessly and proceeded to Kirihara._

_"Thank you." Suzaku muttered as he walked past the emperor to talk with Lelouch._

_"Congratulations Suzaku, we're both going to go to the Institute now!" Lelouch said cheerfully as his best friend was now attending Eowyn with him._

_"A friend, little brother." Schneizel asked from behind Lelouch._

_"Hm. Oh, Schneizel. Yeah, this is Suzaku Kuruugi." Lelouch said as he introduced his elder brother to his best friend._

_"A pleasure to meet you. At least now I can rest easy that Lelouch won't be lonely at the Institute." Schneizel said before ruffling Lelouch's hair and walking away._

_Suzaku had a good laugh at how Lelouch was attempting to get his hair back in order._

_"Brother..." a soft voice spoke from behind Lelouch as Nunally came from behind him._

_"Oh Suzaku, this is Nunally, my sister." Lelouch said as he took Suzaku's hand and placed it on Nunally's._

_"Hello, I'm Suzaku Kuruugi." Suzaku said a bit uncomfortably._

_"Hello Suzaku, I've never met a friend of Lelouch's before." Nunally said cheerfully._

_The rest of the afternoon went ackwardly for Suzaku when Lelouch introduced him to every member of the royal family._

_**Unknown Location**_

_Elsewhere a green haired woman stood on top of a grazed hill as the wind blew her hair._

_"Your minions tracked me down quite fast V.V." the woman said as she looked at the boy who was with Bismarck in the Britannia Palace from the corner of her eye._

_"Well, your not a very creative hider yourself." the boy said as he walked up to the woman. From first glance they looked about the same size, but when you looked closer, the woman was taller than the boy._

_"I guess your right." the woman said playfully._

_"You...and Marianne were close weren't you?" V.V asked as he looked at the woman with a smile on his face._

_When she didn't reply he continued, "Marianne's death have obviously affected all of us, but you seem to be the most affected."_

_"Well, I'm more surprised at you really. I mean terrorists? You must be getting old." the woman said and laughed with the boy after._

_"Anyway, Charles has an idea that you wanted to watch over Marianne's children." V.V said and then catched on to an idea after the woman didn't respond._

_"You promised her didn't you, you promised Marianne that you would watch over her children if anything were to happen to her." V.V said and the woman slowly nodded._

_"Well, if that's the case, Charles says that you're free to do what you want and he won't interfere with anything." V.V said as he turned around to start leaving._

_"Can the same be said about you?" the woman asked stopping V.V in his tracks._

_There was silence before V.V finally responded._

_"As long as I don't have a reason to, you have nothing to fear, C.C." V.V said in a dark tone before disappearing from sight._

_**Eowyn Institute**_

_The next day, Lelouch and Suzaku were at the gates of Britannia Palace getting ready to go to Eowyn._

_"Be careful Brother, I'll see you soon..." Nunally said as Lelouch hugged her._

_"Okay, then enough of the goodbyes, it's not like we'll never see you again." Clovis said as he stood there feeling bored about saying all the goodbyes to Lelouch, but everyone knew that he was feeling sad for losing his chess 'rival'._

_"Nevertheless, good luck Lelouch." Odysseus said as he patted Lelouch on the back._

_Lelouch nodded as he and Suzaku proceeded into a black limousine and drove off with Lelouch waving his hand from the windows._

_When they arrived, Lelouch and Suzaku were escorted to the Eowyn Institute by some Imperial Guards. _

_They entered an assembly hall where there were lots of people not of the same age, it wasn't surprising since the Institute opened only once every five years and it was next to impossible to enroll in the middle of a five year term._

_They sat together in the assembly hall beside a slightly taller blond haired boy who was hopping up and down on his seat._

_When he saw Lelouch and Suzaku he practically jumped on his seat._

_"Hey, my name's Gino, you're Lelouch Vi Britannia aren't you?" he said as he held out a hand in front of Lelouch._

_"Ummm, yeah." Lelouch said unsurely as he reached for Gino's hand and was immediately shook up and down._

_While Lelouch tried to snap out of his dizzyness, Gino shook Suzaku's hand with the same result._

_"Oh, I heard the sad news about your mother, Lulu, sorry 'bout that." Gino said sympathetically._

_"It's okay, I'm more conserned of how you got that nickneame." Lelouch said as he rubbed his temples._

_"What do you mean? Lulu, it's short for Lelouch." Gino said happily._

_"I'd preffer if you called me Lelouch and this is Suzaku by the way." Lelouch said as he pointed to Suzkau._

_"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you two, Lulu and Suzu." Gino said jokingly and laughed at the irritated expression on Lelouch's face._

_"Well, that nickname actually suits you, Lulu." a girl with the same coloured hair as Gino said in front of them._

_"Excuse me?" Lelouch said as he didn't grasp the idea of why he needed a nickname or why it had to be Lulu._

_The girl just laughed and said, "I'm Milly Ashford." _

_"Ashford? Wait then you're-" Lelouch was cut off._

_"That's right, I'm from your mother's side of the family, your highness." Milly said jokingly._

_"Hey, you're Prime Minister Genbu's son." Milly said as she pointed a finger at Suzaku._

_"Seriously? I was wondering what a japanian would be doing here." Gino said as he expressed his shock._

_"Japanian?" Suzaku asked._

_"Yeah, that's what people from Japan are called right?" Gino said with a smile._

_"Actually, their called japanese." Lelouch said, but Gino didn't seem to hear._

_"Oh, hey Shirley, over here." Milly said as she waved her hands to an orange haired girl walking down the hall with her parents._

_"Oh, Milly!" the girl said as she ran and took a seat next to Milly._

_"Hey Shirley, look who these guys are." Milly said as she pointed at Lelouch, Gino and Suzaku._

_"That's Prime Minister Genbu's son, Suzaku. That's Gino, his father is Duke Weinberg. Last, but certainly not least, that's Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Milly said excitedly to Shirley._

_"Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Shirley almost screamed._

_"Yes, but be quiet otherwise everyone else will know that he's here and we won't get a chance to blackma- I mean talk to him." Milly said and smiled._

_Lelouch winced, for a moment there he thought she had almost said blackmail._

_For the next few minutes, the group had a small conversation about the Britannian Nobility System._

_"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" A blue haired boy said as he sat down beside Gino._

_"Oh, Rivalz, you're back. Guys, this is Rivalz, his mom is Viscountess Cardemonde." Gino said as his newly found friends all waved._

_"Hey Rivalz, this guy's Lelouch Vi Britannia, can you believe that." Gino said as he shook Lelouch._

_"C'mon, Gino I'm not that dumb." Rivalz said and leaned back casually._

_"Indeed, my identity isn't as interesting as the reason your hair is blue." Lelouch said as he examined Rivalz's hair fascinatingly._

_"I was born with it." Rivalz said a bit offended._

_"Hey, look that girl is kind of hot." Gino said as he pointed at a red haired girl sitting near the front._

_"That's Earl Stadtfeld's daughter, Kallen's her name I think." Milly said._

_"Stadtfeld's got himself quite a daughter, maybe I'll ask my dad to hook me up with her." Gino said jokingly and earned a disapproving look from Shirley._

_"You shouldn't use your status to get girls." she said and turned to face the stage._

_Lelouch turned his eyes to the girl and noticed that she wasn't pure Britannian. She was probobly part Japanese, but Gino wasn't joking when he said she was pretty._

_'She'll be quite attractive when she grows up..." Lelouch thought quietly and was nudged by Suzaku._

_"Hey Lelouch, snap out of it." Suzaku said and a wicked grin appeared on Gino's face._

_"Looks like our prince has found himself a future bride." Gino said and slapped Lelouch on the back._

_"I'm only ten Gino, I won't be thinking about that until I'm sixteen at least." Lelouch said in a matter-of-factly tone._

_"Okay seriously who is he, I mean he's not a real prince is he?" Rivalz asked._

_"Actually I am, Mr. Cardemonde." Lelouch said and was slightly amused at Rivalz's disbelief, personally he expected no one to believe he was a prince at first._

_"C'mon, your not fooling anybody." Rivalz said with a laugh before the lights set on stage and an extremely tall, well built man with a scar on his face came on the stage. It was obvious that this man had a lot of experience in the military._

_"Welcome to the Eowyn Institute for Higher Learning, my name is Andreas Darlton, but to you I will be known as Headmaster Darlton." the man said fiercely._

_"Quite strict isn't he?" Gino whispered on Lelouch's ear._

_"Mr. Weinberg, may I continue?" Darlton asked as he looked non-threateningly at Gino._

_Gino made a quick gesture of zippering his mouth and Darlton continued._

_"Now then, for the next five years, this Institute will be your home. Here, you will be stretched, pulled, pushed and forced beyond your limts and will either prove that you're the best of the best or nothing at all. On weekends and holidays, you may leave the campus to visit family. Other than that, I expect that we will all try our best not to fail." he said mockingly and ignored Gino's whistles._

_"Now then, most of you here today will end up as infantry for the Brittanian Military, but some will slowly work their way up to become officers and eventually officials." _

_"A more talented bunch of you will become elites for our military and might even be considered for certain irregular factions, such as the Intelligence Agency, the Scouting Division, the Special Forces or even the Royal Guard."_

_"Then there are the select few of you who will be talented enough to be considered for joining the ranks of our empire's chivalries. The greatest of them might even become Knights of the Platinum Creed, our empire's top chivalry directly under his majesty's control."_

_"Then of course there are the rare and highly gifted ones who will almost certainly bring glory to the empire through ways other than serving in the military. When these rare and gifted ones are pitted against the select few who will join the chivalries, there is no doubt in my mind that the gifted ones will crush the chivalries. These people are feared and are all valuable to Britannia to the point where their names are written in stone. This is the hardest course to take as it requires extreme amounts of intelligence and cunning. However, should you succeed the reward is great."'_

_For a split second, Lelouch swore he looked at him._

_"Now on another topic - MR. WEINBERG WILL YOU PLEASE BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Darlton scram as Gino nearly jumped out of his seat while trying to talk to Lelouch._

_"Anyway here you will be taking many different courses based on your personal decisions. Mathematics, science and all the regular school subjects are compulsary, but you may pick your personal courses for military training." Darlton said after he calmed down._

_"Your options are weaponry, field tactics, close combat, strategic skills, law and order, command effectiveness, technology and knightmare training will begin after Britannia unveils this new weapon to the public." Darlton said non-chalantly and a few whispers were heard after he informed them about knightmare training._

_"One last thing, during your time here, you will be divided into groups of eleven and will be put into different dorms. Your companions will be your teammates in school competitions and such so try not to kill each other." a few laughs were heard, but Darlton showed no sign that he was joking._

_"Okay, step here when I call your name." a staff member said and began reading a list of randomized names._

_It was nearly half way through the list when a name caught Lelouch's attention._

_"Molar Roppes, Misty Kite, Harold Smoll, Noah xi Britannia, Arnold Kinsen, Jarkin Da..."_

_'Noah! What's he doing here? Father didn't tell me anything about him." Lelouch thought as he watched a boy a few years older than Lelouch stand and take his place. _

_The boy was the same size as Lelouch, but didn't quite have the handsome features Lelouch possesed even as a child. He also had brown hair that reached his neck and had a stern look on his face._

_"Hey Lelouch, is that your brother?" Gino asked as he heard the name as well._

_"Yeah, his name is Noah xi Britannia, the 9th Prince and 14th successor to the throne." Lelouch said as he wore a smug look on his face._

_"Noah xi Britannia? Never heard of him." Gino shrugged._

_"Not really surprising, the emperor chooses only a select few of his children who will get media attention, some may call it an act of favourism." Lelouch said as he continued to stare sharply at Noah as he left the assembly hall._

_"Though, you may have heard of his brother, Roma xi Britannia." Lelouch said as he finally turned to look at Gino._

_"Oh, I've heard of him." Milly said as she raised up her hand._

_"He's the 4th Prince and 7th successor to the throne." she stated proudly as Lelouch nodded._

_"Milly Ashford, Kallen Stadtfeld, Suzaku Kuruugi." The staff member said as the three people called went up on stage._

_"Oh, I hope I'm in their group." Gino said as he bounced up and down._

_"Nina Einstein, Rollo Lamperouge, Gino Weinberg, Shirley Fenette." the man said as Gino yahoo'd all the way down._

_"Rivalz Cardemonde, Lelouch vi Britannia, Anya Earlstreim." the man continued as Lelouch, Rivalz and a pink haired girl joined them. A few gasps were heard following Lelouch's name._

_"Woah, you really are a Prince!" RIvalz said as he examined Lelouch, much to Lelouch's discomfort._

_"Okay you kids are going to be the Dolomite group in the 8th dorm." the man said as he dismissed them._

_"Uh, 'scuse me, there's only ten of us?" Rivalz said as he counted them._

_"Yes, there aren't enough students so you will be ten people until further noticed." the man said as he proceeded to say other names while Gino laughed at the way he said those words._

_"What's so funny?" Lelouch asked._

_"Lol, he said, you will be ten people." Gino said and Lelouch looked confuse when Gino said 'Lol' because he was raised in proper etiquette and didn't know any slang. A count once yelled at him for saying 'gonna' instead of going to._

_The ten of them walked in silence except for Gino who was causing a racket all the way to the dorm._

_They then entered a big, bright room with ghost white walls open windows and a golden chandelier in the middle._

_"Woah, what a dorm?" Gino exclaimed as he went around touching all the furniture._

_"You seem interested in the furniture." a man said as he walked down the stairs._

_"Hello, my name is Jeremiah Gottwald, I will act as your dorm supervisor, so think of me as your homeroom teacher or staff advisor." the man said as he looked at them and stopped once at Suzaku and then again at Lelouch._

_"Alright, boy's dorms are to the left and girl's are to the right." he said as he clasped his hands._

_Fifteen minutes later, everyone was gathered back at the lounge while Jeremiah went to pick up something._

_There were exaclty eleven chairs in the lounge as everynone sat around and Milly went in the center._

_"Okay, let's start with introductions!" she said as she pointed an obvious finger at Lelouch._

_"Lelouch vi Britannia." Lelouch said plainly as he let out a yawn._

_"Suzaku Kuruugi, it's an honour to meet you." Suzaku said stiffly._

_"Gino Weinberg, let's all have a blast!" Gino said excitedly._

_"N-Nina Einstein." a green haired girl said quietly._

_"Kallen Stadtfeld." the red haired girl said in a low voice._

_"Shirley Fenette." Shirley said as she smiled at everyone._

_"Rivalz Cardemonde." Rivalz said clearly._

_"Anya Earlstreim." a young girl said and took pictures of everyone._

_"I'm Rollo Lamperouge." a boy about Nunally's age said._

_Lelouch looked at the boy, he was giving off a strange vibe that Lelouch couldn't quite place his finger on._

_"Okay, I'm Milly Ashford." Milly introduced herself before Jeremiah came through the door._

_"I'm glad to see your all settled, could've left me a seat, but oh well." Jeremiah said as a few laughs were heard._

_"Here are your military sign up sheets, knightmare training will be optional after it's public debut." Jeremiah said and started handing out sheets._

_"Umm...what exactly is this knightmare, I mean I've heard a rumor that it's a robot, but what exactly is it?" Rivalz asked._

_"Oh yes, you see a knightmare is a controlled armored frame equipped with weapons that are human-like and are designed to posess several times the speed and agility of a tank. It runs on sakuradite which runs through it's main body allowing control over the rest and stores energy on a special machine called a-" Jeremiah was cut off._

_"Yggdrasil Drive." Nina blurted out then suddenly covered her mouth._

_"Why yes, actually." Jeremiah said, shocked that Nina knew that._

_"Well, the basis for knightmare developement began with the creation of the emergency survival cockpit, similiar to the one used in presidential jets except equipped with rocket boosters allowing it to fly a heavier distance. This was called the first age of knightmares, Infancy." _

_"The next phase introduced several war weaponry that are used to upgrade the cockpit. These include the factosphere, landspinners and the core luminous sakuradite. This was the second age of knightmares, the Turning Point."_

_"Next the cockpits were developed to move around on different terrains and included the idea of arming the cockpit and creating a robotic humanoid. This led to the production of the first knightmare prototype, the Ganyemade. This was the third age, Archetype."_

_"Right now, we are in the developemnt of mass production knightmares that would have capabilities that far exceed the third generation. We are calling this age, Implentation." Jeremiah explained._

_"Now then, here are your schedules." Jeremiah said and strted handing out blue schedule cards._

_**Pendragon Palace**_

_Elsewhere, there were three people gathered in the Pendragon Palace Throne Room._

_"Have you gone mad V.V!" scram the newly appointed Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein._

_"I'm pretty sure that I'm still sane." V.V asnwered plainly._

_"Sending tha-that assasin to Eowyn Institute so close to Prince Lelouch it's-" he was cut off._

_"Fine." a stronger voice belonging to Charles said._

_"Your majesty..." Bismarck stuttered._

_"This way, we can have the upper hand. With this Rollo guarding Lelouch, we can not only monitor my son's movements, but we can also eliminate him should he threaten our plans." Charles told Bismarck more than he told V.V._

_"How is C.C?" Charles asked his brother._

_"She will make contact with Lelouch soon, but there is something she is hiding from us." V.V answered in an untrusting voice._

_"Your Geass Cult. can limit her movements, can they not?" Charles asked._

_"Of course." V.V said and a small grin appeared on his place._

_Charles then turned and faced a giant statue of Emperor Henry, son of Empress Elizabeth.f_

_"Soon, the world will kneel before me and the world shall be all, but Britannia!" Charles said and laughed, soon joined by the other two._

_On July 11, 2010 a.t.b, the neutral nation of Japan was invaded by the Holy Empire of Britannia. The Japanese fought valiantly against the Britannian Forces ashore, but alas they were forced into sublimination. Genbu Kuruugi died in the conflict, being unable to escape the nation before death claimed him._

_However, the Japanese were not to be defeated this easily, a final stand was made to protect their mainland from the world's most prominent superpower. It was here that Britannia introduced their newest weapon, the one that would ultimately shift the flow of the world's technological developement. Humanoid Autonomus Armored Knights known simply as Knightmare Frames._

_With their homeland taken and their pride crushed, Japan was transformed into the newest colony of the empire. It was renamed 'Area 11' and it's people were stripped of their heritage and given the name 'Eleven'. With Japan defeated and Britannia gaining 70 percent of the world's sakuradite, the superpower had done all, but conquered the world._

_The surviving members of the Japanese militia fled to a colony belonging to the Chinese Federation. A week later, this nation declared it's independence from the Federation and united the remaining neutral nations of the world, forming the Almighty Oceanian Planet._

_Now, with the world divided into the five superpowers, each one seeking global dominance, war is unevidable. The Holy Empire of Britannia, holder of 70 percent of the world's sakuradite. The European Universe, holder of nearly half of the world's territory. The Chinese Federation, holder of the world's highest population. The Middle Eastern Federation, holder of the most sufficent communication system. Finally, the Oceanian Planet, holder of the world's wealthiest economy._

_On November 8th, 2010 a.t.b, the European Universe declared war on the Holy Empire of Britannia. On December 5th, 2010 a.t.b, the Chinese Federation declared war on the Oceanian Planet. One January 9th, 2011 a.t.b, the Middle Eastern Federation declared war on the European Universe. On February 23rd, 2010 a.t.b, the Oceanian Planet declared war on the European Universe and Holy Empire of Britannia._

_With each nation mobilizing their armies for the war that will decide the reigning nation on Earth, the strife of mankind that will forever burn a scar in the world's history has begun._

* * *

_**Okay, that's the end of Chapter One and yes, I changed the name of the Knights of the Round Table to the Knights of the Platinum Creed because I have plans for the Round Table. A few other things were changed and will all be explained later, if your completely confused, please tell me and I will do my best to explain.**_

_**I know that nothing built up at all in this chapter, but that's because the first two chapters are built to inform you about the past and not to create any type of suspense. Some characters were a bit OOC, but I don't know how else to write them.**_

_**By the way, the Middle Eastern Federation does exist in Code Geass and was mentioned in an episode, it was conquered by Cornelia and named Area 18. Again, this chapter was written in Italics because it describes the past. This isn't exactly a noble prize worthy story, but it's good enough to read, right?**_

_**Alright, now I want your opinion in some things :**_

_**How can I make this better plot-wise?**_

_**How can I make the characters less OOC?**_

_**Am I exaggerating the mannerisms of the characters too much.**_

_**How can I upgrade my way of speech because things like 'he said' or 'she asked' don't really seem top-quality for me.**_

_**Now then, one final thing. I really need a better summary for this. So can anyone out there give me an idea of how to make a good summary for this?**_

_**I've made lots of Author Notes, too much actually, but it is again essential. So I'd like to ask for your forgiveness and bear with me.**_

_**Now please review, otherwise I'll think no one likes it.**_

_**For even reading up to this point, I wish you all a good day / night.**_


End file.
